This invention relates generally to sewing devices and more particularly to a device that finds use in the inversion of sewn fabric sleeves.
In recent years, the sewing of cloth belts and "spaghetti" cloth straps has become increasingly popular. These articles are created from a fabric strip which is folded on itself and stitched to generally take on the shape of a sleeve. In order to conceal the sewn seam and especially the fabric material that extends beyond the seam, the sleeve-like belt or strap must be inverted. In the past, inversion has been carried out by using a long narrow rod which is extended through the sleeve to provide a mandril over which the sleeve can be pulled during the inversion process. Because the fabric material can easily slide along the surface of the rod, considerable time is usually required to complete the inversion. Four or five minutes is typical.
It is thus apparent that a need exists for a device to facilitate and expedite the inversion of sleeve-like fabric belts and straps, as well as other fabric sleeves. It is the principal goal of the present invention to meet that need.
More specifically, the invention provides a device or appliance that includes a rigid metal rod encapsulated by a high friction cover formed from rubber or another material which is able to frictionally grip the inside of the fabric sleeve after the rod has been extended through the sleeve. This gripping action greatly facilitates the inversion of the sleeve because it permits one end of the sleeve to be initially inverted and pulled back along the remainder of the sleeve without slipping of the sleeve on the high friction rubber surface. As a consequence, cloth belts and straps can usually be inverted in a span of only fifteen or twenty seconds compared to the four or five minutes that has previously been required.
End caps are glued or otherwise secured on the opposite ends of the rod. The end caps may be constructed of vinyl or another relatively smooth material in order to provide easy entry of the rod into the end of the fabric sleeve. In addition, the end caps are tapered or rounded to further facilitate the entry of the rod into the sleeve.